User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 757 Prediction
It's once again chapter prediction time, with your very special host, Kaido King of the Beasts My past few predictions have been rather wild and nonsensical, so it's time for a more down-to-earth (but still fun) chapter prediction! Title: Rekindled Cover Story: Found a sea mouse survivor! Gladius: I can't believe that you trash think you can defeat the young master! Your bloated pride makes me...SO ANGRY! Cavendish: If that's what you think, then you don't know me, Cavendish the Pirate Prince! Biken: Pirouette! Gladius: YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW OF YOU UPSTARTS? WELL, YOU JUST MADE A VERY BIG MISTAKE! Cavendish: Huh? What's going-WAAAH! Law: We need to go, Cavendish! Robin and the other guy can deal with him! Lepanto: They're getting closer! I must go down there to protect my savior, God Usopp! Kanjuro: That's right! Anything to protect the long-nosed man! Usopp: Er, guys... Lepanto: Do not make us cowards, God Usopp! We will gladly give our lives for you. Usopp: No...it's just that I've got a better idea! Riku: I'm not sure...I really hope this works... Usopp: It's the ultimate collaboration! POP ART! Mob Member: WHAT IS THIS THING ATTACKING US? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE ITS HEAD IS! Usopp: More incoming! Lepanto: You truly are a God, to come up with a brilliant plan like that! Viola: Now that I know where Mansherry is, we can take a bird up to the palace once we're out of this chaos! Dellinger: You took on Vice Admiral Garp and have a bounty of over 500 million beli, yet this is all you can do? Pitiful! Narwhal Leap! Machvise: I ate the Masu Masu no Mi, allowing me to change my mass at will! I float like a butterfly... Dellinger: ...and sting you like a bee! Dellinger: Look at this weak old man getting pushed around in front of his grandsons. When you die, the only legacy your grandsons will get is of how weak their grandfather was! Chinjao: Even if that were my legacy, I know Sai and Boo would overcome it! And even so, I'm not about to let that happen! Dellinger: NOOO! I'm stuck!! Issho: The fire thinks it can spread wherever it wants, unbound by anything! It's time you learned your place, "Flaming Dragon" Sabo! Maynard: Even a Logia fruit does not compare to Admiral Fujitora's awesome power! With the power of the Genshu Genshu no Mi, no one can escape from him! Diamante: Rebecca...the youngest of the Rikus...a family of weak, foolish, nothings. I relished killing your mother all those years ago, and I can't wait to dispose with the rest of you! Diamante: Still grieving for your dear old mother? Typical for your weak family! Rebecca: You may have taken my mother...but I still have family that has a thousand times more worth than you Doflamingo trash! Diamante: I know how you fight, "Undefeated Woman"...passively dodging and using my own momentum against me. Well, I'm afraid that my momentum is left to the wind! Diamante: I'll have fun hearing you scream...let's see if you'll cry as loud as your mother did! Law: Hurry! We need to get to the Rebecca girl with the key! Luffy, on Farul's back: Giddyup, Cabbage's horse! Farul: Whimper... Cavendish: FARUL'S IN NO CONDITION TO RIDE, YOU IDIOT! Law: How are we supposed to get up now? Kyros: Hey, demon barrier guy! You could give us a ride on those barriers, couldn't you? Bartolomeo, Yes, I could, but I'M NOT A TAXI SERVICE, YOU LITTLE- Luffy: Hey Barty, mind giving us a lift to the next level? Bartolomeo: OF COURSE, LUFFY-SENPAI!! Luffy: Here we GOOOO! Pica: You think you have the upper hand? Time to turn the tables on you Straw Hat filth! Zoro: What? I'm sinking! Pica: You're dead, Straw Hat...for now, you are in MY territory! ONE PIECE WILL GO ON HIATUS NEXT WEEK (betcha that at least comes true) Category:Blog posts